


Something New.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Bottom Ian. [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Mickey, blowjob, dirty talking, oops not oops, sex toys kind of, this is filth hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian asks Mickey to top for the first time. Though Mickey is hesitant, fucking happens. ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))





	Something New.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

"I want you to fuck me." 

Mickey started choking on his beer which just had Ian laughing. Mickey wiped his mouth and looked at the redhead who was just grinning at him, "Excuse me?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Mickey just blinked at him and didn't say a word. Ian leaned forward and took the beer from Mickey's hand and placed it on the coffee table that separated them.

"I, Ian Gallagher, want you, Mickey Milkovich, to put your cock in my ass." Ian spoke, laughing as he said it.

"I know what it means assface!" Mickey screeched, "I'm a bottom, Ian, I don't-"

"Look," Ian interrupted, "I know you haven't topped before and that's okay. I haven't bottomed before. But I want to do this with you. I don't ever want to do it with anyone else."

"You're never going to be doing anything with anyone else anyway." Mickey said matter-of-factly.

His jealousy had Ian chuckling.

"Course not, baby. But I thought it'd be fun to switch things up. It doesn't have to be tonight because we both get up early for work, but soon." 

"Can I think about it?" Mickey asked.

"Course you can." 

Ian leaned across the table and kissed him.

 

He was on lunch break talking to Kevin and unfortunately Frank. Kevin was pretty cool when it came to talking about switching things up or spicing things up. Frank on the other hand started out on one topic and ended up on a completely different topic.

"Jesus," Mickey sighed, "What do either one of you know about gay sex?"

"Not shit." Kevin replied, sipping on a beer, "But I know about you and Ian. That kid loves you and you love him. You trust him, he trusts you. I say give it a shot. It's not like he's ever done it with anyone else. You'd be his first and you'd be marking your territory in some weird way."

Mickey put down his glass and stared at Kevin, "When you put it that way it doesn't sound too bad."

"Please," Frank said, "Ian is a skinny boy. Not much ass."

"But a lot of dick." Mickey snapped.

"I'm going to get out of here before my brain melts." Frank said, sliding out of the booth. 

Kevin shook his head, "Don't listen to him. You do what you want but just imagine how much fun it would be to be in control for once." 

"You're actually making sense, Kevin."

"That happens sometimes, Milkovich." 

 

It was a Friday afternoon. Both boys had the weekend off which they were looking forward to. Ian was visiting his family for a few hours which gave Mickey enough time to go out shopping. He wanted to switch things up and spice things up at the same time and he knew that Ian would love it. He knew there was a lot of kinky things hidden in Ian's mind and he was going to make sure that he got to act some of those things out tonight.

Mickey didn't feel any shame walking into that store. He didn't feel any shame buying all the toys and different things. He was actually excited. His skin was tingling at the thought of doing new things tonight. Not having to worry about getting up early or getting a call. Kevin assured him he would have the whole weekend with Ian.

While he had time before Ian got home, Mickey made sure to go ahead and set things up. He wasn't going to waste anytime. He was going to mark his territory at the same time as giving Ian what he wanted. The thought about being the first one inside Ian was thrilling seeing as Ian was the first one to ever be inside him.

He took a long hot shower. He washed his hair, shaved downstairs, brushed his teeth and chewed a piece of gum for a bit until he knew his breath would smell better.  
In the bedroom he had things laid out. New things that Ian would never expect to be in their apartment but things Ian would want to use every chance they got to.

 

When the front door finally came open, Mickey felt the nerves and excitement bubbling up in his stomach. He greeted Ian and gave him a kiss.

"How was your day?" Mickey asked, taking Ian's bag from him.

"Exhausting." Ian replied, walking to the fridge.  
He took out a bottle of water and chugged it. Mickey watched the drops of water run down his throat and gulped. He really hoped he could keep this up. 

"How was your day, Mickey?" Ian asked, kissing his forehead. 

"Eventful." Mickey replied.

"How so?" 

"I bought you a gift. It's in the bedroom." 

Ian put his almost empty bottle on the counter and looked at Mickey, "You didn't have to buy me anything." 

"But I wanted to. Now go look at your present."

Or presents, Mickey thought.

Ian smiled and walked away from Mickey back to the bedroom. Mickey held his breath as he waited for Ian's reaction.

"Mickey Milkovich, get your ass back here!" 

Mickey chuckled and slowly walked back to their bedroom. He saw Ian standing at the edge of their bed staring down at everything that was on it.

"Like your present?" 

Ian looked at him and licked his lips, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"I think the question is, what are you about to have up your ass?"

Mickey would swear that Ians' pupils dilated after he said that. 

"Jesus." Ian whispered, looking back down. He reached over and grabbed something off the bed and examined it, "You got a double headed dildo?"

Mickey laughed, "Yes. We don't have to use any of this today but I thought they'd be fun to have for other days." 

"Oh, they're definitely going to be used. Is that peach lube?"

"Yes." Mickey replied, "A bunch of other flavors as well. Flavored condoms even though we don't use them, some very neat looking butt plugs, vibrators and a prostate massager." 

Ian was staring a hole through Mickey. It was making Mickeys skin tingle being looked at that way. 

"You are something else, Mickey. Get over here." He instructed, tossing the toy back onto the bed. 

Mickey took his shirt off before walking over to the taller boy. Ian grabbed him as soon as he was in distance and pulled him against him. He took a hand and tangled it in Mickeys hair and pulled his head back just a bit. Mickey groaned at the action. Ian smirked and instantly pressed his lips hard against Mickeys'. Mickey groaned and tangled his hands into Ian's shirt.

"Jump." Ian mumbled.

Mickey did as he said and Ian instantly held onto him as he moved over to the side so he could lay Mickey down on the bed. Their lips never came apart. They didn't care about the toys laying further down the bed. All they cared about was being close together and making this first experience as incredible as they could.

Mickey ran his hands down Ian's body and started tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Ian pulled back to allow Mickey to push his shirt up. He raised his arms and the shirt was on the floor on seconds. Ian pressed his bottom half against Mickeys and slowly began grinding causing Mickey to groan the feeling. He was in a pair of shorts while Ian was in jeans. The feeling was absolutely incredible.

"Get your pants off." Mickey panted, trying to unbutton them without looking.

"Not very patient are you?" Ian chuckled, unbuttoning his pants. He stood up and pushed them down his legs along with his boxers, "Now we need to make things even."

He grabbed the top of Mickeys shorts and started tugging. Mickey raised his hips and allowed Ian to slide the rest of his clothing off, tossing them to the floor with the other discarded clothes.

"You sure about this then, baby?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded, "Completely."

Ian lifted up one of Mickeys legs and began placing kisses up the inside of it. 

"Don't you be a tease now asshole." Mickey groaned, sitting up.

He wrapped his free leg around Ian's waist and pulled him close. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Ian's cock causing the red head to gasp and drop his leg.

"Jesus, Mickey." 

Mickey grinned and continued working his hand faster around the red head. Ian clenched his hands into fists. He didn't want to cum anytime soon. He didn't want to cum until Mickey was fucking him good and hard.

"Your hand feels so good." Ian groaned, humping into Mickeys' fist.

"Well this will feel even better." 

Mickey moved forward and slid off the bed down onto his knees. Before Ian could say a word, Mickey took Ian into his mouth.

Ian's knees about gave out so he grabbed onto the back of Mickeys head with both hands, "Fuck, Mickey."

Mickey closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling of Ian's cock on his tongue. It was throbbing and the sensation had chills racing through Mickey's body. He always enjoyed sucking Ian off. He loved the sounds Ian made, the way Ian would tug on his hair and the dirty filth that would spill from his mouth.

"Your mouth feels so good, Mickey." Ian spoke, tugging on the boys dark hair, "Fucking love it. Oh fuck yeah."

Mickey was running his tongue in circles over the top of Ian's dick while staring up at him. Ian was staring down at him in fucking sin. That's what Ian thought of. Though the feeling of Mickey sucking him off was heavenly, Mickey looked like complete fucking sin. His lips were swollen, glistening with pre-cum and saliva, his eyes were darkened in lust. It was just the most beautiful sight to Ian, well, one of the most beautiful sights. 

Mickey wrapped his lips back around the tip of Ian's cock and slowly began moving back down. Ian was letting out soft pants as he gently tugged on his hair every now and then. But Mickey didn't mind how hard he pulled. If Ian wanted to get down right dirty, he'd be more than okay with that.

"Oh fuck." Ian moaned, closing his eyes.

He was completely hard and throbbing inside of Mickeys mouth. His balls seemed to be tightening each time Mickey went down. So he tugged on Mickeys hair gently, "Stop, Mickey, fuck. I don't want to cum yet." 

Mickey slowly pulled off and Ian cursed. A string of salivia and precum were linking his lips to Ian's dick and if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing in the world.

Mickey smirked and wiped his lips before standing up. Ian kissed him hard, holding Mickey against him as their tongues moved together. They were almost swallowing each other, holding on to each other.

Ian pulled back and slowly knelt down. He ran his hands down Mickeys chest until he was on his knees, but his fingers were still running around Mickeys nipples. Mickey had sensitive nipples and he absolutely loved it when Ian touched them, even sucked them.

He pinched one hard causing Mickey to groan and arch into his touch.

"We'll have to come back to that." Ian spoke.

He ran his hands down until the were resting on the front of Mickeys thighs. And without a warning, without a a second thought, Ian began sucking Mickeys cock like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Mickey spazzed out and grabbed onto Ian's head to hold himself up. But it felt like Ian was moving faster than Mickey could keep up with. 

Ian was moving up and down, dragging his tongue along the tip for a few seconds only to swallow his cock back into his mouth. He'd go down until it touched the back of his throat and would even push down a little further, almost gagging. Almost. 

Mickey was about to fucking lose it. This had to be the best blowjob Ian had ever given and Ian had gave him a lot of incredible blowjobs.

"Fuck, Ian, shit!" 

His grip tightened in Ian's hair. He wanted to pull him off so he wouldn't cum but Ian was sucking him like it was his favorite thing in the world. Fuck, Mickey was so hard in his mouth. Ian's own cock was throbbing with ache and ready to release but he loved hearing the noises that were escaping Mickeys mouth. Loved the pants, the groans and loved feeling his thighs shudder under his finger tips. 

"Ian, fuck, fuck, shit." Mickey cried.

Before Mickey knew what was going on, Ian had pulled off. He didn't stand up though. He just pushed Mickey back onto the bed.

"Spread your legs." He demanded, voice sounding almost hoarse.

Mickey bit his lip and did as he said. The heel of his feet were the only things on the bed, his ass almost hanging off. Ian licked his lips and hooked his arms under Mickeys legs and pulled him closer.

"Jesus, Ian." Mickey panted.

Ian chuckled darkly, "Hold on tight, baby." 

And with that, Ian ran his tongue from Mickeys balls down between his cheeks causing Mickey to spaz out. But Ian didn't waste any time. He pushed his tongue inside of Mickey and began moving it as if he was fucking him. He did this when he didn't want to use lube but even now he just enjoyed the way Mickey fell apart underneath him. The way Mickey would arch his back, curse Ian's name and dig his nails into the sheets. Watching Mickey fall apart was beautiful to Ian because he was the one who got to put him back together. 

"Feels so good, fuck." Mickey groaned, "Shouldn't I-fuck-Shouldn't I be taking care of you Ian-oh god!" 

Ian chuckled against his skin and placed a kiss to the inside of Mickeys thigh, "You'll take care of me in a few minutes, babe. But you know I love taking care of you. You know I love when you fall apart. I love fucking you with my tongue, Mickey. I love hearing you curse, whine. I love when your voice gets high pitched."

"Jesus fuck, Gallagher." Mickey panted, sitting on his elbows to look down at him.

Ian winked at him and licked his lips before disappearing down between his legs again.

Mickey fell back to the bed and closed his eyes. He tightened his fingers in Ian's hair as the red head continued to pleasure him with his tongue. His entire body was tingling and Mickey felt like he was going to cum just from Ians' tongue. It wouldn't be the first time.

Ian pulled off after a few minutes and crawled up over Ian so he could kiss him as hard as he could, so their tongues could move in sync and so they could just taste each other for a few moments. 

"I'm ready for you to fuck me." Ian whispered, dragging his tongue over Mickey's bottom lip.

Mickey groaned, "Shit, get on your back then." 

They untangled themselves and got situated. Ian was on his back with his legs spread. The blanket was bunched up at the end of the bed where the toys and lube were all tangled up with it. That is until Mickey grabbed the peach lube and opened it. He got up on his knees in between Ian's legs.

"Let me." Ian said, taking the lube from him. 

He squirted some on his fingers and reached out to wrap his hand around Mickeys cock. Mickey jerked as Ian smeared it all around him and every now and then flicking his wrist to make Mickey feel good.

"Jesus, Ian. Stop before I cum." 

Ian grinned and removed his hand, "You okay?"

Mickey nodded, "I'm great. I'm excited about this." 

"Fuck," Ian panted, "Me too. I need your dick in me right now." 

Mickey kissed Ian for a few moments before lining his cock up against Ian and began slowly pushing in.

"Shit." Ian gasped, hands going to Mickey's shoulders.

"You okay?" Mickey asked, teeth clenched.

Ian nodded, "Better than okay. I can handle it, Mick. Just fuck me hard." 

Mickey did as he said.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in harder causing Ian to completely spaz underneath him. 

"Son of a bitch." Ian gasped, "Mickey!" 

Mickey bit his lip as he continued to fuck into the younger boy. He leaned down and bit down onto Ian's shoulder before moving his lips over to his neck. Ian closed his eyes and threw his head back to allow Mickey more access. Mickey bit down on his skin, sucked it into his mouth and ran his tongue over it a few times. He did this until a nice purple spot formed on Ian's neck.

Mickey pushed up so he could watch Ian's face as he continued to pound into him. He couldn't get over how fucking good it felt to actually be inside of him. He was so tight, warm and inviting and Mickey would be happy to stay inside of him for the rest of his life.

"Fuck," Mickey groaned, "Feel so fucking good." 

Ian dug the heels of his feet into Mickeys ass and raised his hips causing Mickey to pound right into his prostate. Ian let out a deep groan and dug his nails into Mickey's shoulders, "Mickey I-fuck, fuck, fuck." 

Ian's thighs were aching as Mickey continued to fuck into him. But Mickey felt nothing but pleasure coursing through his body.

"Oh fuck!" Ian cried, clenching tight around Mickey.

Mickeys' eyes widened as he watched the pleasure take over Ian. The red head closed his eyes, let out a string of curses and arched his back as his orgasm hit him. He came all over his stomach, fingers tight in the sheets. His legs had fallen off from around Mickey and were now shaking.

The sight was enough to have Mickey fucking harder into Ian, who was now whimpering due to over-sensitivity and still some pleasure.

All it took was Ian clenching around Mickey one more time for Mickey to press up hard into Ian as his orgasm finally caught up. He groaned but Ian brought his head down so he could kiss him, drink in his moans. 

Mickeys' hips were stuttering as the last bit of his orgasm traveled through his body. He pulled back and panted against Ian's lips. The red head was smiling at him but neither boy said a word. Mickey slowly pulled out of Ian and about died when he saw the look on Ian's face.

Mickey moved over so he could lay on his back. For what seemed like forever, the only sounds were the sounds of their ragged breathing and soft pants. 

Mickey licked his dry lips before looking over at Ian who was already staring at him.

"And how was that?" Mickey questioned, a tired grin on his face.

Ian laughed breathlessly and moved closer to Mickey, "That was fucking fantastic. I can feel you leaking out of me." 

He licked up the side of Mickeys neck causing the older boy to shiver.

"It's too soon for a round two, Gallagher."

"Mhmm." Ian hummed, biting down on his shoulder, "Not too soon. Except this time I'll be fucking you, but I have to admit, having your cock in me feels absolutely incredible." 

"Ian." Mickey whined, squirming.

Ian was running his hand up and down Mickeys chest. He chuckled into Mickeys neck, "Fine, fine. I'll let you rest before we do anything else. At least give me a kiss." 

Mickey happily obliged, "Next round we can use that prostate massager." 

Ian raised an eyebrow, "Or the double-headed dildo?" 

Mickey laughed, "Or that." 

Ian snuggled up to Mickey happily. "I love you, Mickey.

"I love you too, Ian." 

 

They fell asleep for a couple hours. Ian woke up to Mickey sucking his dick which just ended in Ian fucking him into the mattress until the older boys muscles turned limp and Ian felt completely numb.

They fucking loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates within days of each other whooop! Going to try and continue to write as often as I used to because I miss writing about them. :)


End file.
